


A little light stress relief

by Lili1988



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Smut, Work In Progress, infill chapter, rooftop smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili1988/pseuds/Lili1988
Summary: Gemma has tested Libby’s last nerve. Jax helps her relax
Relationships: Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	A little light stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chapter of a bigger work I’m in the process of creating - but the plot bunnies are being argumentative!
> 
> Apologies for all typos I speed wrote it so I could get if posted before Xmas as a gift for a friend!

Reclining against the sloping edge of the clubhouse roof, Libby inhaled fragrant smoke from the joint that hung between her fingers, blowing the plume towards the sky as she exhaled. Allowing the hypnotic effect of THC to mellow her slightly. 

“Fucking Gemma” she muttered to herself before closing her eyes and taking another drag, basking in the late summer sunlight, she heard a shuffling from behind her, there was only one, possibly two people it could be climbing onto the roof. She paid the interloper no heed until his honey-sweet drawl fractured the calm. 

“Stealing my hiding place darlin’?” he asked a lopsided grin gracing his feature as Libby squinted in his direction, shielding he eyes from the sun with a raised arm.

“Blame your Fucking mother!” She huffed, “I spent three hours showing her how to set up the new accounting software, helped her enter the last three months of supplier involves, then made the mistake of telling her we’d carry on after lunch, she exited out of the program without saving it and lost the lot” 

Jax’ chuckle rumbled close to her ear as he snagged the joint from between her fingers, taking a long drag before returning it. He then sat on the incline behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders beginning to massage gently. 

“Ah, Gemma’s IT skills, enough to bring a grown man to his knees!” Libby snorted and flicked the spent butt away. Jax’s fingers worked deeper into the tight muscles of her neck, eliciting a long satisfied groan. 

“Wow you’re tense darlin’”

“No shit!” a deep hum rumbled from her chest and reverberated through Jax’ firm body behind her “Damn you’re good with your hands”

Jax chuckled and whispered close to her ear. “Been telling you that for a long time darlin’ you’ve just never taken the opportunity to experience them first hand before!”

With another groan Libby’s head fell back to Jax’ chest allowing his firm hands to continue their journey across her collar bones, rubbing firm circles until he reached her breasts, where his movements became softer, fingers dipping into the cups of her bra finding her pebbled nipples and squeezing them firmly. 

“Oh god yes” back arching and head thrashing side to side, a hand came up and threaded into Jax’ scruffy locks pulling his head to her neck where he proceeded to nip and suck whilst his hardened cock ground against the top of her ass. If you had asked Libby how or when her tank top and bra had been pushed down she wouldn’t have been able to tell you, she honestly didn’t care as those strong hands squeezed her full breasts. “Please… fuck please don’t stop” Another of those enthralling dark chuckles.

“No intention of it, not when you look so good like this.” One of his hands continued its ministrations whilst the other moved lower, up under the hem of her denim mini skirt and a finger traced along the soft fabric of her panties, fabric which was very very wet. “Oh you are enjoying this aren’t you!”

The response he received could have been ‘fuck yes’ and could have been been a moan, all Jax knew was that the sound shot straight to his aching cock. The hand in his hair yanked their mouths together in a teeth clanking desperate kiss, the angle was all wrong but neither of them cared. As one of his hands slipped under her panties, teasingly dipping into her sweet folds, the other left her breast just long enough to unbutton his fly and ease some of that sweet ache. 

Libby felt Jax’ freed cock hit her in the back at the same time his finger finally began rubbing small tight circles on her swollen clit, she was in heaven, but part of her wanted to move, wanted to get her hands on Jax’ prick, it took all her self control to gasp out for him to stop. Jax pulled his hands away instantly.

“Something wrong Darlin?” Libby flipped round in his lap pushing his shirt up and running her palms down all that firm glorious muscle. Before one of her hands completely freed his gloriously hard cock from its confines. 

“Needed to touch you, needed to feel you” Her fist wrapped around the silky flesh pumping lightly to elicit a gasp from his throat, her thumb swiping the pearly precome and spread over the head as she used her other hand to pull him into another scorching kiss. 

Jax slipped his hand back between her thighs and as she pumped him his harder squeezing the head each time she passed over it. His middle finger slipped inside her and his thumb resumed those sweet circles on her clit. They devoured each other sucking, biting, grasping, both hurtling towards sweet oblivion. Jax could feel Libby beginning to tighten around his fingers, knew she was right n the edge and god if that didn’t make her hand gliding over his cock feel even sweeter. 

“That’s it” he muttered against the skin of her neck “Come for me!” and she couldn’t help but comply, shuddering, gasping and moaning Jax’ name. He thrust up into her fist, as it clenched through the waves of her climax and he followed her over the cliff into oblivion.

Libby regained some semblance of composure first, placing a thorough, deep kiss on Jax’ mouth,

“Well that was something” she sighed continuing to pepper kisses and nips down his neck 

“Been a long time coming” one hand traced down from her cheek to her neck then on to her breast causing an over sensitive hiss as his thumb brushed the still hard nipple “you’re pretty amazing you know, a hand job hasn’t felt that good since I was about 15”

“Anticipation is half the pleasure!” 

“Well, what are you anticipating now darlin?”

“I’m anticipating going back downstairs, potentially strangling your mother, then this evening after you and your brothers finish church, you’re gonna take me home, buy me Thai food and find out if I fuck on first dates or not” 

With a brief kiss to his lips, she stood up and righted her clothes, feeling lighter and happier than she had in what felt like forever. 

Fully redressed the pair climbed down from the roof and after a brief stroke of his fingers over her inner wrist went their separate ways. Witnessing this Chibs took a long drag of his smoke 

“Looks like that pair finally got their heads out of their assess and hooked up”

Head popping up from under the hood of the car he was working on Tig focussed on Libby’s relaxed stroll back to the office.

“‘S about fucking time!”


End file.
